


Reunited

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Luke, baby leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan reflects on the short time he had with Luke and Leia, and his task to bring them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still obsessed with the Skywalker family, but I'm also interested in Obi Wan's relationship with them.
> 
> I demand an Obi Wan movie!

The memory of Padme fading away was burned in Obi Wan's mind. It was one of those times he wished he wasn't a Jedi because not only did he have to watch her die, he also had to feel her die. He had felt as the force within her got weaker and weaker until it just disappeared. He had stared at Padme as long as he could, her crying newborn son in his arms, before he followed the droid who had delivered the twins into the small nursery.

The babies were wrapped in fuzzy white blankets, then Obi Wan set himself up into a chair, a baby on each arm. He knew he shouldn't get attached to them, because he didn't know what was to happen to them, but these children, not even an hour old, had already lost their mother and father. 

He remembered what Anakin looked like when he first met the nine-year-old. The boy looked a little bit more like Anakin than the girl did, but he could see Anakin's sharp stare in Leia's eyes. She was very attentive for a newborn. Luke had Padme's gentle gaze. 

Luke made a soft cooing noise in his throat, then Leia seemed to respond with a cooing noise of her own. Obi Wan smiled sadly. The twins may have to be split up, which was a shame, because they had spent nine months together and clearly had a strong connection. But Obi Wan could already tell the children were strong with the Force and it would make it easier for the Empire to sense them if they were together. But out of curiosity, Obi Wan moved the twins close to each other. Like he predicted, the babies grasped at each other, tiny hands gripping the other's blanket.

The ache in his heart returned when he thought about how Padme and Anakin never got to experience this. The Anakin he knew and loved never got to be the great father he probably would have been. That Anakin was gone, but he knew, he felt, this other person—the creature Anakin became—was not dead. Obi Wan should have killed him, either out of mercy for Anakin or mercy the galaxy, but he didn't and Obi Wan was probably going to regret this decision. But for now, his concern was with these children. If the Empire knew Padme managed to bear a Force sensitive children—even worse, two—it would be bad. These children could be the biggest threat to the Empire.

“Master Kenobi,” it was Bail Organa, “Master Yoda wants to speak with us.”

The babies had fallen asleep. “Of course,” he said, gently handing the babies to the nurse droid.

Obi Wan was right; the babies were to be split up. It was for the best. Leia was go to with Bail, and live as a Princess on the rich planet of Alderaan. Luke was to live with Anakin's step-brother and his wife on Tatooine, on a moisture farm.

Before Bail left, Obi Wan took him aside.

“As you know, the Force is strong in the Skywalker family, and I have no doubt Leia has inherited that,” Obi Wan said quietly. Bail nodded. “We need to be careful about the Emperor sensing them. In untrained children, the power can manifest in times of stress or fear. These are going to be times of great turmoil, and Leia will likely be caught up in the politics of it as she becomes older.”

“What are you getting at?” Bail asked. He didn't sound annoyed, but he was probably confused.

“Leia will likely need to be taught management skills, but not told she is Force sensitive. That cannot get out. The Jedi's are supposed to be dead.”

Bail held up his hand to stop Obi Wan. “I understand, and as a politician, I do know some ways to manage my emotions. I will teach them to Leia.”

Obi Wan nodded and ran his hand over his mouth and beard. He would keep an eye on Luke, but he didn't think Luke would be under enough stress to worry about his Force abilities manifesting.

Bail had Leia in his arms now, and Obi Wan said one last goodbye. He ran a gentle hand over her fuzzy little head.

“Goodbye, Leia, you will have a wonderful life.”

Bail said his goodbye as well, then left.

Now it was just him and Luke, who was still asleep. Obi Wan found transport to Tatooine, Luke wrapped up in his robes, sleeping quietly. When Obi Wan closed his eyes, he saw an amputated Anakin, screaming at him, his body aflame. “I hate you!” rung in his head. He heard, “There is still good in him. I know there is.” He saw Padme's gentle face as her head slumped, lifelessly.

He was glad he was wearing his hood, because tears were streaming down his face. He cried silently, to not draw attention to himself and to not wake the baby.

It wasn't long before he landed on Tatooine, then dropped up Luke with his uncle and aunt. These wasn't anything else he could do, the twins were safe, but separate. He did his job. He turned and left; Luke was in good hands.

Nineteen years later, when he was reunited with Luke again, he saw the youthful spark that reminded him of Anakin at the same age, as a stubborn Padawan. But, again, he was reminded of Padme's gentle eyes, her idealistic outlook. Luke had all the good traits of his parents, and Obi Wan felt hope.

When they watched the hologram of Princess Leia, Obi Wan swallowed a lump in his throat. There she was, Leia, a Rebel. 

He wanted to tell Luke, tell him that that beautiful young woman was Luke's twin sister, but it was still dangerous. The monster Darth Vader—Anakin—was still alive, and Luke still needed to be trained as a Jedi. As soon as Luke began his training, the risk of him being found was even more possible. Leia was their other chance, if something were to happen, and her true parentage needed to be kept hidden.

Obi Wan's job was not done. Luke was back in his life, and his new goal had just begun. 

It was not easy. Luke was almost killed in a cantina, they almost didn't get transport, but Luke was proving himself a fast learner and his path to being a Jedi had begun. After they made it onto the Empire space station, Obi Wan broke off from the group as they went to rescue Leia.

The next time he saw them again, he saw Luke, and he saw Leia. They were together again for the first time since their birth. Gripping his lightsaber tightly, he smirked, turned to Darth Vader, and closed his eyes.

His job was done.


End file.
